Little Sister (Solarverse)
Little Sister is the main antagonist of Ise-nii, a spin-off fanfic of the story, High School DxD: Rise of the Solar God. An entity who harbors complex feelings towards Issei Hyoudou, Little Sister is the combined spirit of the two miscarried children lost by Mitsuru and Sachiko Hyoudou. 'Appearance' As the fusion of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister possesses a mixture of characteristics from the both of them. Her hair, while short, appears to be more inclined towards the Second Hyoudou Child, as she has bangs that occasionally cover her face. However, Little Sister also has a few strands of hair that hangs between her eyes, a trait that is inherited from the First Hyoudou Child. Her facial features appear more in line with the Second Hyoudou Child, but when irritated, leans towards the First Hyoudou Child. Much like her fusees, she is mainly seen wearing a small dress. ;Purified After the souls of the Hyoudou children are purified and sent to the Third Heaven, Little Sister's look changes slightly. Her black hair has become longer, with the straight wavy style being derived from the First Hyoudou Child. While her physical body hasn't changed, the drastic alteration to her appearance is her eyes, which are now heterochromatic: her right eye is red (inherited from the Second Hyoudou Child) and her left eye is grey (inherited from the First Hyoudou Child). 'First Hyoudou Child' The first Hyoudou Child has the appearance of a young girl no older than ten years old with long black hair and bangs that cover her face. She has matching grey skin and soulless eyes, and wears a tattered crimson dress. 'Second Hyoudou Child' The Second Hyoudou Child is described as a eight year old pale-ivory skinned little girl with crimson eyes and black hair. Her hair is tied into two ponytails, and has bangs that cover the left side of her face. Similar to her older sister, her attire consists of a tattered dress, but it is black in color. As noted by Issei, her eyes appear to exude "absolute innocence and fragility". 'Personality' As the merged form of two unborn spirits, Little Sister's personality is dominated entirely by a amalgamation of their consciousness. As such, she is very similar to that of a very young, somewhat malevolent child, and doesn't seem to understand or even care about the aftermath of her own actions. Like a young child, Little Sister is naive and curious, but at the same is unpredictable in both her behavior and actions. Unlike most of the antagonists Issei Hyoudou has encountered, Little Sister is perhaps the most personal, as she is a being who is unambiguously connected to the Hyoudou family. She harbors an intense grudge towards Issei, which stemmed from the children's belief that after their deaths, Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou replaced them by adopting Issei as their child. Despite this animosity however, Little Sister displayed a playful and affectionate nature towards Issei, and yearned for his attention. When she meets Issei for the first time, she expresses a great amount of sisterly affection for him, and became irritated when his attention was focused on anything but her. This contradictory nature is presumably due to the opposite personalities of the Hyoudou children, as the first child exhibited a more hateful and violent nature, while the second child displayed a meek and timid disposition, though at the same time demonstrating a rather clingy affection for Issei. As a testament to her childish nature, Little Sister is somewhat limited in speech capacity, as the only words she utters the most, are Onii-chan (which is what the first child calls Issei) and Ise-nii (the second child's name for Issei). 'Powers and Abilities' As the union of two spirits, Little Sister possesses several ghostly powers. However, due to her young age, her powers are somewhat inferior compared to the vastly superior creatures that dwell within the Supernatural World. Electromagnetic Interference: Little Sister can disrupt nearby electronics with her presence. This ability was shown when the lights in Issei and Morisawa's apartment temporarily shorted out. Thermokinesis: She is able to lower or drop the surrounding temperature with her presence. This ability was shown to be great enough to cause supercooled hailed rain in the atmosphere. Invisibility: Little Sister can remain invisible to the living and conceal her presence. However, when she meets Issei Hyoudou for the first time, she is able to project her image in order for him to see her. Telekinesis: Little Sister is able to move virtually anything with her mind if she has enough concentration. She employs this ability to prevent Issei from leaving his room. Teleportation ''': Little Sister can teleport (be able to move in the blink of an eye to other locations). '''Super Strength: Despite being the union of deceased children, Little Sister is much stronger than she appears, and is able to generate great amounts of force without discomfort. Due to her malevolent personality, her strength seems to rise according to the amount of negative emotions within her. Super Speed: Little Sister can move at incredible speeds, especially through teleportation. Supernatural Perception: Little Sister is able to perceive beings that are naturally invisible. Intangibility: If she so chooses, Little Sister is able to move without hindrance even if something is in her way. She can also will herself to be tangible. Flight: Little Sister is able to hover above the ground. Dual Soul: As a fusion born between the union of the Hyoudou children, Little Sister possesses a unique soul that is comprised of their spirits. Due to this, Little Sister possesses a great amount of soul energy. The strength level of her merged soul is unusually vast, as she is endowed with power much greater than typical spirits. 'Weaknesses' Salt: As a ghost, Little Sister is vulnerable against salt, and can be repelled by it. She is also unable to cross a line made of salt. Iron: Like salt, iron is able to keep Little Sister at bay. 'Gallery' IMG_0726.jpg|'Little Sister' 1st Hyoudou Child.jpg|'First Hyoudou Child' First_Hyoudou_Child_-_Purified.jpg IMG_1666.JPG|'The Ghost of Hyoudou Past' 36c52614.jpg img_3.jpeg Ise-nii.gif LittleSister.gif Hyoudou Family.gif Crying_First_Child.jpg Second Child.png Big Brother.gif LS2.jpg 1st Child.jpg 1st_Child_Crying.jpg 2nd Hyoudou Child.jpg Little Sis.jpg Little_Sister_pouting.jpg IMG_2980.jpg|'Happy Second Child' IMG_2992.jpg|'Purified Soul' IMG_3022.jpg LittleSis.jpg Moody.jpg Bored.jpg 7ff7747953.jpg Hiding_in_the_Shadows.jpg Younger_Sibling.jpg Little_Sister.jpg Little_Sister(s).jpg Pure Imouto.jpg 'Trivia' *The character is a homage to the events of High School DxD: Light Novel Volume 20, with the revelation of Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou having two miscarriages before conceiving Issei. *Her appearance is based on Madoka Orimura from Infinite Stratos, while her fusees (the Hyoudou Children) are based on Sachiko Shinozaki from Corpse Party, and Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live. As a purified soul, her appearance is based on Yoruka Kirihime from Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. *Despite manifesting in the shape of a young girl, Little Sister is chronologically older than Issei, as her components passed away years before Issei was sent to Earth and found by Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou. This is evidenced by the fact that Leiko (who is in her mid-twenties) was aware and present during Sachiko's miscarriage. So if the children had lived, their chronological age would be closer to Leiko's age, making them older than the 17 year old Issei. *Little Sister often refers to herself as "we", "our", or "us" in reference to her being a fusion of the Hyoudou children. *Little Sister's theme is [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMGCcRAVpcM Bleach OST: Enemy Unseen]. *Like Izanami-no-Mikoto, Little Sister is the only family member of Issei who was initially introduced as an antagonistic entity, but later reformed after being purified. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon female character Category:Solarverse Category:Deceased Category:Antagonist Category:Former Antagonist